


Bottles

by Canvas_Ink



Series: Rewrites [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Feedback is appreciated!, First Fanfiction, I tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canvas_Ink/pseuds/Canvas_Ink
Summary: What if MC paid attention to Bottles?





	Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> This continues off of the moment Monika calls everyone to the front of the class to talk about the festival.

Next to me, Sayori vigorously nods in response to Monika's words. "Yeah!"

"It's about expressing your feelings..." Sayori tucks in her outstretched index finger.

"Being intimate with yourself..." She tucks in her middle finger.

"Finding new horizons..." Down goes her ring finger.

She seems momentarily lost, looking back and forth between her raised pinkie and thumb.

"And having fun!" She lowers her pinkie, a wide smile on her face as she gives the rest of the club a thumbs up.

Monika smiles warmly. "That's right! And it's those reasons we're in the club today..."

Despite the confidence behind her words, her resounding speech doesn't seem to be convincing the other members.

To my left, Yuri desperately averts her gaze from Monika's, and to my right, I see Natsuki retying her shoelaces for the fourth time since Monika spoke.

I don't feel particularly convinced either, but it's possible that it's simply because my mind was fixated on Sayori's poem.

"Then I know you can do it!" The hopefulness in Monika's voice reigns me back from my thoughts, no longer white noise as I think of glass bottles.

I look around.

Natsuki and Yuri remain silent.

The look of worry on Sayori's face spurs me into action.

"I agree..." Natsuki and Yuri turn to face me. Both Yuri's unconfident expression and Natsuki's frown change into a wide-eyed look of surprise.

Monika's smile brings the next words to my mouth, but it's Sayori's happy exclamation of surprise that spurs me on.

"I don't think it's too much to ask." Natsuki's frown returns, more vehement this time around.

"I think that Sayori - " I hold her hand.

" - and Monika have been trying really hard to get new members. The least we can do is help them out a little bit."

Initially, her hand is limp, as Sayori quietly processes what's happening, before she reciprocates, her fingers sliding in the spaces between mine.

"Well...maybe, but..." Natsuki's argument doesn't hold any of the force it usually would, her eyes flickering to our hands before looking away.

...Maybe holding Sayori's hand like this was a little jarring. I'd never been one for public displays of affection, but reading  _Bottles_ worried me.

There is a moment of silence as Natsuki tries to gather her thoughts.

Monika's sporting an expression of surprise. When she notices I'm looking at her, she smiles, again, with that familiar warmth - but something's off about it. ...Does she not approve of my contact with Sayori?

In the face of that question, my hold grows tighter. The only one I'm concerned about is Sayori.

I turn to face her. A steady blush settles into her face, but she doesn't pull away. That's good enough for me.

"...Okay, fine!" Natsuki finally settles. "I guess I'll just have to get it over with."

"Alright~!" Sayori's cheers, raising her free arm in joy. I can't help but note the hesitation in her voice.

Monika lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Natsuki... What about you, Yuri?"

Yuri slowly turns, looking at Sayori and Monika's expectant faces. With how dejected she appears, I can't help but give her a small smile. To my surprise, Natsuki gives her a small nod of encouragement.

She lets out a deep sigh. "I-I guess I don't really have a choice..."

"Ahaha!" Sayori's delighted laughter resonates around the classroom. "That's everyone! You're the best, Yuri~"

Yuri shifts uncomfortably, hands occupied with her long purple hair. "This club is seriously going to be the death of me..."

"Oh gosh..." Monika sheepishly laughs. "You'll be fine, Yuri." The motherly tone in her voice is present, but less warm than it usually is.

Maybe I'm overthinking it...

I gently loosen my grip on Sayori's hand, giving her an attempt at a smile. "You're a great Vice-President." I mutter, not knowing how to sound convincing.

Her soft smile tells me of my success, though I miss the warmth of her hand, now resting on her hip.

"Anyway, let's move onto the main event!" Monika calls, drawing our attention to the front of the classroom again.

To Natsuki and Yuri's great dismay (and loud...and soft protests), Monika announces that we're going to recite one of our own poems to the others.

"Don't worry, I'll start off to help everyone feel a little more comfortable."

Yeah, I must've been overthinking it. Monika was just surprised, that's all. How could someone as kind as her disapprove of something so trivial?

No, it wasn't trivial...small. Of such a small action.

"Can I go next?" Sayori raises her hand, waving it around with fervor.

Monika chuckles lightly. "Of course. Now, let's see..."

She flips through the spiral-patterned notebook, taking her place behind the podium.

"The title of this poem is _The Way They Fly_."

She clears her throat.

I vaguely register her clear, confident voice and pristine inflection, but Sayori occupies my thoughts.

I try to be discreet as I look at her. I'd hate to distract her - she's focused on Monika, mouth slightly agape.

It reminded me of when we were young, the first time she'd ever seen an aeroplane.

She stood there, sporting the same amazed expression, pointing at the metal bird tearing through the sky, making loud 'whooshing' noises as she spread her hands, imitating the aircraft.

It is only with the sound of applause that I snap out of my thoughts. I join in quickly enough to avoid suspicion, though by Monika's expression, I haven't slipped past her eagle eyes.

I nod apologetically, but she lets it slide. I'll need to talk to her soon.

Having been caught out, I pay my fullest attention to the rest of the girls.

Yuri goes next, her expression one of fiery determination.

"This poem is called - !" She anxiously glances at each of us.

"You can do it, Yuri..." Sayori quietly encourages her, and I'm suddenly aware of my heart beating faster.

"It...It's called... _Afterimage of a Crimson Eye_."

Yuri's voice shakes as she starts reading the poem, but once she gets past the initial anxiety, her soft, muttered words mold themselves into the sharp syllables of a fierce and confident woman.

The poem is full of twists and turns in its structure that she enunciates with perfect timing.

Suddenly, she's finished.

The room is devoid of any sound, and a panicked look returns to Yuri's face.

I initiate the clapping, bringing everyone else out of their stupor as we give Yuri the recognition she deserves.

Yuri rushes back into her seat.

"Yuri, that was really good. Thank you for sharing." Not even Monika's smile can relief Yuri. Visibly flushed, Yuri doesn't respond, seated down with her face in her hands.

...Looks like Yuri's down for the count.

"Okaay~ I guess I'm next, then!"

Sayori hops out of her chair and cheerfully walks to the podium.

With a flourish, she whips out a piece of folded paper from her pocket.

She looks up at us. "Okay! This poem's called - !"

The paper was now fully unfolded, and she turns her gaze to the title, before stopping cold.

"Um..." She grins, sheepishly, a blush returning to her face.

"W-wrong one! I don't want this to read this one!" Her fingers slip between every possible pocket on her blazer.

She comes up empty-handed, the grin completely leaving her face. The only expression she's wearing is one of pure anxiety and worry. "I - ! I..." She mumbles incoherently, as red as possibly could be.

"C'mon, Sayori! Even Yuri did it! You can recite the damn poem!" Natsuki calls, masking her encouragement with a slightly irritated tone.

Even despite that, Sayori stammers, her fingers pushing against each other, the paper leaning against the podium. "I - I can't..."

I turn to Monika. She seems completely dumbfounded, frozen in her seat behind Yuri. I can't blame her - when had Sayori not been ready to dive headfirst into anything? Into everything, actually?

I force myself to my feet, walking up to Sayori. I ignore the podium, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Sayori...I believe in you. None of us will judge you for this. Take a deep breath and recite your poem, okay?" I keep my voice low, wanting her to know that these were words meant for her alone.

Sayori's unfocued eyes settle on me and I muster the most reassuring smile I can.

"Y-you're..." She starts, but I shake my head, stopping her before she says anything.

Almost certain that Sayori would insist that I'm wrong, I steel my voice.

"It's not just me who believes in you." I raise my voice, turning around.

Natsuki nods fervently, glaring at Sayori. Monika still seems confused, but she nods after a moment. Even Yuri was looking up, a soft smile on her face.

I turn back to see Sayori nodding, if a little unsurely. I take this to be good enough, returning to my seat.

Her eyes still flicker to me. I find myself smiling, and a small smile soon adorns her face too.

"Okay..." She starts. She giggles, but the nervous air still hangs around her.

"T-this poem is called..." She pauses, anxiously looking around. Monika's seemed to have snapped out of her trance, joining the rest of the members in the front row, taking the seat next to me.

Yuri and Natsuki wait patiently for Sayori to start, and I feel a great appreciation for Natsuki. She tries her best to hide it, but underneath the feisty persona, she cares deeply for the club too.

"This poem is called _Dream_." The quiver in her voice seems to have faded, similarly to Yuri minutes ago.

She takes a deep breath, and I see her stand a little taller, upright.

" _The world sometimes gets a little dark_

_But I always have you in my heart_

_When I feel nothing but fear_ , "

Sayori's right hand rests against her heart.

" _I just need to look in here_! "

She folds the paper, sliding it back into her pocket. Her eyes meet mine. She pauses, taking in a breath before continuing.

" _But sometimes, I can't find you_

 _I wonder whether I bind you._ "

We haven't broken eye contact.

" _And on the darkest days, I know I do_

_I know I'm selfish_

_I know I'm too hopeful_

_But when I look at you_..."

She stops, looking away, the tears welling in her eyes before she returns her gaze to me.

" _I dream that you love me too_. "

She stops. The room is dead silent.

Sayori bolts out of the room, her footsteps echoing down the hallway.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "MC! What are you doing?! Go for her!" Monika shakes me to my senses.

I get up, following the sounds of Sayori's footsteps.

My feet carry me as fast they can.

I hear my heartthrob in my ears, but I ignore the pain, the stitch gathering in my side.

I don't know how long I've been running.

The adrenaline coursing through my veins does the best it can, but the building pain's overriding the numbness.

I suddenly realize I no longer hear her footsteps. I panic, increasing my speed.

I hear panting, panting louder than mine.

I follow the sounds and I find Sayori, sitting against the wall, her face buried behind her hands.

I stop. So does the adrenaline, and the pain surges.

It hurts. I grit my teeth, pushing it out of my mind.

It takes awhile for my panting to stop. Sayori hasn't moved from her spot, but she's silent as well.

I close my hand around Sayori's, and I realize her fingertips are moist.

I try to move her hands away, but she adamantly holds.

"Sayori." Sayori makes a sharp noise. It takes me awhile to realize it's her shuddering intake of breath. The guilt I feel over my commanding tone intensified.

Her hands are shaking.

I hold her wrists again. I meet no resistance. Gently, slowly, I peel away the cover she's put up for herself.

She's crying.

She's crying. The pain I feel in my side pales in comparison to my heart screaming.

I knew she was crying, but the confirmation hurts nonetheless.

The joy I see so often in her eyes are gone, replaced by agony.

The epiphany bites me. Her carefree nature, her clumsiness, her air-headedness...

Sayori's eyes are glassy.

My hands move under Sayori's arms so I can help her to her feet.

I straighten, but I'm met with difficulty. She doesn't move her feet, she doesn't move her legs.

"M-MC...s-stop. J-just leave me." She quietly mumbles, and I know it's because she's too tired to move.

I change my plans. I sit down, my back leaning against the corner. My arms move to her waist, dragging Sayori onto my lap.

I ignore the pain in my side, clutching Sayori against me.

Her hands rest limply at her side. "MC..."

"Shhhh." I shush her. I know she's going to say something bad about herself.

She continues on anyway. "This is all my fault."

She pushes herself off my chest, just enough so that she can see me.

Just enough so I can see how much she's hurting.

"If I didn't get so weak and accidentally express my feelings..."

Sayori looks away from me, towards the corridor leading to this dead end.

"If I didn't make that stupid mistake...Then you wouldn't have been worried about me at all."

Guilt stabs at me. I'd been taking Sayori for granted. I know that. I've known it for a while. What's wrong with me? Why didn't I do anything for her?

"But this...is just my punishment, isn't it?" She looks at me again, a sad smile on her lips.

I feel the streaks of wetness rolling down my cheeks, before I can stop them.

Immediately, Sayori's hands are delicately wiping away those tears. Thousands and thousands of needles sink into my heart. I go numb as the thought comes.

How many times has she done this for herself?

"You're such a sweetheart." Sayori's words burn me.

"No. If I had bothered...then I'd have realized it so much sooner." I can't stop myself. The tears flow. I feel them seeping into the fabric of my shirt, and Sayori's face holds worry for me, despite the tear streaks on her own face, glimmering in the light.

The silence hangs heavily between us, both of us knowing what it means.

"But then, you would have wasted effort caring about me instead of doing important things." She smiles at me again, and the pain intensified.

"I don't want to be cared about." I feel the tears surging back forward, threatening to spill. I force them to still.

"It's bittersweet, when people try to care about me. It feels nice sometimes. But it also feels like a bat being swung against my head. Ahaha~" She's smiling, but her big, blue eyes are distant and unfocused. She's thinking of previous instances. Of the uncountable times she's experienced this.

"That's why I wanted so badly for you to make friends with everyone else...Helping everyone be happy together is the best thing for me." A small, genuine smile forms on her face.

"But then, I discovered something else, too. Seeing you make friends and get closer with everyone in the club..." The smile remains, but her teeth are gritted, her eyes are watering -

"It feels like a spear going through my heart." She stops, taking another one of those shuddering breaths.

The silence descends again.

I see Sayori's mouth open again, but I don't hear the words.

I can't take it anymore.

My hands move to her back and I -

Her lips are dry, cracked, salty with tears, but I don't care.

I give her all I have to give. I give her all I will ever have, all I'll ever need, the promise that I'll always be with her.

The promise that I love her.

I pull her into me, my hand lightly resting against the back of her head, hoping she doesn't pull away.

My heart beats wildly. I don't know if what I'm doing is right.

"I love you." I vocalize the thoughts ringing around in my head. I pull back, away from Sayori.

"I...I..."

Sayori's hesitation further needles the uncertainty I feel.

"I'm so selfish." The pain returns to her face.

"It's okay to be selfish." The assertion in my voice surprised her. It surprised me too, but the words flowed out naturally.

"It's okay to be selfish." I repeat. "I'm selfish, too! Because I want you, Sayori. I want you with me, for the rest of my life." Just like that, whatever confidence that spurred my words leave me.

Sayori's stunned. She opens and closes her mouth, completely lost for words.

The need for me to say something returns to my mind. I reach for any topic of conversation I can find.

"And...I don't know if you want children, but if you did, I'd name our daughter after your favorite flower." I straighten so I can avert Sayori's eyes. I feel the embarrassment of what I've said. I can't believe I'd just admitted to thinking about our children's names, but my concern for Sayori pushes my shame away.

"A-and I'd get us a dog. A golden retriever. I-it's not just because they're your favorite. They're my favorite, too. A-and that's not just because they're y-your favorite! I just...I like how friendly they are and how they're one of the most affectionate type of dogs..." I'm rambling, but I don't care about seeming like an babbling idiot. Not when I'm babbling for Sayori.

I hear Sayori softly mumble something. I lean forward so I'm back to eye-level with Sayori.

Her tears have dried, the tear streaks replaced by her blush.

"U-um. Sorry, could you...repeat that?"

She stops averting my gaze, a sheepish grin on her face. "I'd like it if we had three children."

My heart screams once more, but not because of physical exertion or heartbreak. "R-really?"

"Yup~!" The wide smile on her face makes my heart beat faster. "N-now..." She stammers.

"C-could I get off...?"

Sayori desperately avoids eye contact, but I look at her silently, not moving my arms from behind her back until she looks back at me, the confusion in her eyes bringing a grin to my face.

"Sayori, we're lovers now. You're going to have to get used to things like this." I smirk.

Sayori coyly smiles giving me a determined nod. "I will!"

 

I interlace my left hand with hers, the right supporting her waist. This way, I help Sayori to her feet.

I clutch her hand, and we start moving back towards the classroom.

"I'd like to keep our happy thoughts in the same bottle." I lower my voice, softly speaking into her ear.

"You...were thinking about my poem?" Sayori barely conceals her surprise.

"Of course I was. That's what got me concerned about you."

"A-ah..." The sheepish grin returns. "I shouldnt've thought you'd overlook it..."

I squeeze her hand tightly. "You were mistaken, but I'm really happy you were."

Sayori beams at me. "I'll keep our happy thoughts right here," pointing to her heart.

"We'll keep them safe, so there'll never be any more happy thoughts in shards on the floor."

My pinkie curls around Sayori's, sealing our promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I intended on tackling minor, minor statements, resulting in short stories, and those might still show up, but I've no concrete plan just yet. 
> 
> I'm satisfied with the length of what I wrote here for Chapter 1, and I had a good time doing it, so despite it being a little long, it feels comfortable for me.
> 
> Was the length too long? Was me including Yuri's poem here irrelevant for the question of "What if MC paid attention to Bottles "?
> 
> My personal opinion is that with the length of the writing, my limited vocabulary for descriptions started to show, repeating several phrases to describe Sayori's facial expressions. Did you guys get the same impression?
> 
> Is the one-line formatting alright, or is it too disconcerting?
> 
> I tried my best to keep our doki's in character, but do you readers think that way? 
> 
> It's my first time actually submitting fanfiction to a public, so any feedback would be highly appreciated!
> 
> I'd like to thank WhateverNever for being a huge inspiration to me. Their writing is great, please check out Festival Day! here: [https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186975/chapters/27667887]
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> *EDIT: Just a few formatting changes.


End file.
